the_time_crisis_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 52
"Time Crisis, back in effect. I'm joined by Jake, a man who's about to get married/got married - depends how you look at it. We'll be talking about Time Crisis topics like John Mayer, the Grateful Dead, maybe ''even Boz Scaggs. Lot of guitarists. This is Time Crisis." Episode Guests *James Corden Topics Jake talks about his upcoming wedding, and its announcement in the New York Times. Ezra talks about Sean Spicer at the Emmys, Jake recounts his viral Instagram take-down of John Mayer at the Dead & Company's Hollywood Bowl show, breaking down their tone, touch, and lyricism. The Crew dive into America's "most patriotic band", Madison Rising. James Corden busts in, talks boy bands, and is baffled by the show and its chill vibes. He claims he doesn't know who the Grateful Dead are and leaves after reading an email about Boz Scaggs. The top five prompts a breakdown of the lyrics of "Bodak Yellow" and an elaborate Beats 1 reboot of ''The Wizard of Oz, with Taylor Swift as the Wicked Witch, Cardi B as Dorothy, Thom Yorke as the Tin Man, Ed Sheeran as the Lion, Bruno Mars as the Scarecrow, and Zane Lowe as the Wizard. Segments *Mail Bag *Top Five Continuity *Grateful Dead *Vampire Weekend *Bruce Springsteen *Neo Yokio *Episode 28 - 1976 Top Five Quotes James Corden: "Why did you call it Time Crisis? Is it because of the computer game Time Crisis?" Ezra: "Kind of. They told me I needed to come up with a name, I seriously was at Dave & Buster's and I was watching somebody play Time Crisis and I was like, 'Well, this radio show we're gonna talk about music from the past and history, so Time Crisis,' it made sense. It was inspiration." Fun Facts Ezra's first song, "Bad Birthday Party", was written when he was eleven. He had a band in high school called Sophisticuffs, which had a song about Odysseus. Music Top Five : 2017 # "rockstar (feat. 21 Savage)" - Post Malone # "Look What You Made Me Do" - Taylor Swift # "Bodak Yellow" - Cardi B # "Thunder" - Imagine Dragons # "Feel It Still" - Portugal. The Man : 1976 # "Play That Funky Music" - Wild Cherry # "I'd Really Love to See You Tonight" - England Dan Seals & John Ford Coley # "A Fifth of Beethoven" - Walter Murphy # "(Shake, Shake, Shake) Shake Your Booty" - KC and the Sunshine Band # "Lowdown" - Box Scaggs Songs Played *"One of Us" - ABBA *"California" - Childish Gambino *"Act Naturally" - The Beatles *"THe Story of O.J." - JAY-Z *"Love Spoons" - Dylan Cartlidge *"Sister Golden Hair" - America *"Higher" - Creed *"The Star Spangled Banner" - Madison Rising *"Right to Bear" - Madison Rising *"Expect the Bayonet" - Sheer Mag *"Monster Mash" - Bobby "Boris" Pickett *"Guitar Man" - Elvis Presley *"Against All Odds (Take a Look At Me Now) Remastered" - Phil Collins *"I'm Too Sexy" - Right Said Fred *"Lido Shuffle" - Boz Scaggs *"What Can I Say" - Boz Scaggs *"Lowdown" - Box Scaggs *"Feel It Still" - Portugal. The Man *"Please Mr. Postman" - The Marvelettes *"(Shake, Shake, Shake) Shake Your Booty" - KC and the Sunshine Band *"Thunder" - Imagine Dragons *"A Fifth of Beethoven" - Walter Murphy *"When I Get You Alone" - Robin Thicke *"Bodak Yellow" - Cardi B *"I'd Really Love to See You Tonight" - England Dan Seals & John Ford Coley *"Look What You Made Me Do" - Taylor Swift *"Play That Funky Music" - Wild Cherry *"rockstar (feat. 21 Savage)" - Post Malone Category:Episodes Category:Los Angeles Category:Season 3